1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a buried metal gate structure, a method for manufacturing the same, a memory cell having the same, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal gate electrode is used to improve transistor performance. In particular, in a buried gate type transistor, adjusting the threshold voltage is required to carry out high performance operations. Moreover, gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) exerts a substantial influence on the performance of the buried gate type transistor.